Rest (move)
Rest (Japanese: ねむる Sleep) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. It has been TM44 in all generations so far. Effect Generation I Rest causes the user to fall , restoring its HP to its maximum amount and replacing any existing non-volatile status condition. The user will then be asleep for two turns, waking up on the second. Rest will fail if the user has full HP. A glitch causes the stat reductions associated with and to remain despite the fact that the Pokémon no longer has that status. If a Pokémon that has been by successfully uses Rest, it will be cured of poison, but Toxic's N''' parameter is not reset; if it then suffers , or poison damage, that damage will be calculated with the formula for bad poison, still being calculated as '''N * x, and the N''' value will still increase by 1 each time (however, if the Pokémon is poisoned with Toxic, the '''N value will be reset to 1). In the Generation I core series only, Rest will also fail if the difference between the user's maximum HP and current HP leaves a remainder of 255 when divided by 256 (such as 255 or 511). Generation II The user will now awaken from Rest three turns after it is used and can attack on the third. If Rest is used through , it will restore the user's HP and reset the number of turns the user will remain asleep to two. Any major status conditions the user is affected by will now be cured. will not prevent usage of Rest, and the user of Rest under the effects of Safeguard will still sleep for the full two turns. Generations III to IV Rest now fails if it is used via Sleep Talk, regardless of the user's HP. If a Pokémon with the Ability uses Rest, its Ability still applies and the Pokémon's turns asleep will be rounded down from three to one. Rest will automatically fail if used by a Pokémon with or , as these Abilities prevent them from falling asleep. Rest will also fail when used while is in effect, except when the user has . Rest can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining two extra appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. It can also be used to start a combination, causing and 's base appeal points to be doubled if used in the next turn. Generation V onwards Rest will now fail if it is used by a Pokémon with during harsh sunlight. Rest will fail if or is in effect and the user is grounded. Rest will also fail if the user is affected by . Rest will now fail when used while is in effect even if the user has . Rest can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing and to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Psychium Z into Z-Rest, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Description |The user takes a nap to fully restore its HP and recover from any status abnormalities.}} |Sleep for 2 turns to fully recover.}} |The user sleeps for 2 turns, restoring HP and status. The user sleeps for 2 turns to restore health and status. }} |The user sleeps for two turns to fully restore HP and heal any status problem.}} |The user goes to sleep for two turns. It fully restores the user's HP and heals any status problem.}} |The user goes to sleep for two turns. This fully restores the user's HP and heals any status conditions.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 32 |30 18 }} }} }} 20 }} 20 }} 30 }} 25 |25|28|28|28 32 }} 27 |25 20 |20|20}} 35 |35}} 40 |40}} 32 |32}} 36 |36}} 36 |36}} 22 |22 16 |16}} 29 |29}} 25 |29}} 35 |35}} 25 |25}} 25 |25}} 31 |31}} 31 |31}} 31 |31}} 41 |41}} ||}} 30 |30|30|30}} 30 |30|30 35 |35}} 5 }} 22 |22 16 |16}} By TM , , , , , , , , , , , , , and }} Special move Generation IV In other games Super Smash Bros. series is 's down special. Unlike its counterpart in the Pokémon games, rather than healing the player, it damages the opponent and launches them into the air and either sets them on fire (prior to Super Smash Bros. Brawl) or plants a damage-inflicting flower on their head (from Super Smash Bros. Brawl onwards). This is a close-range attack with the hitbox placed at the center of Jigglypuff's body; using it even right next to the target will fail. If the attack misses, Jigglypuff will fall asleep doing no damage and leaving itself open to attacks. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series When used, the user becomes napping. When it wakes up, its HP is restored and all of its status ailments are cured. Pokémon GO Description |The user gains the Napping status. Upon awakening, the Pokémon regains HP and recovers from any status problems.}} |Gives the user a Napping status. A Pokémon with the Napping status falls asleep, then later awakens with all HP restored and status problems healed.}} | }} |You will get the Napping status. With the Napping status, you fall asleep, then later awaken with all HP restored and status conditions healed.}} |You sleep for a while. When you wake up, your HP and bad status conditions are healed. You'll get the Napping status condition. With the Napping status condition, you'll fall asleep, awakening later with all your HP restored and status conditions healed. }} |} |} In the anime |Metronome (move)|Metronome}}}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie, a that was renting from the was revealed to know Rest by 's Pokédex. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Although Rest does not deal any damage in the normal games, in the Super Smash Bros. series, 's Rest attack unleashes an internal explosion that sends any opponent it touches flying, almost always ending in a KO. * According to 's friend in Johto, Rest is a contraction of Recover fast. * The English manual for mentions that "Rest's number of turns is changed to between 1 and 3" when used in Colosseum 2. This is not the case. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=睡覺 沉睡 |zh_cmn=睡覺 / 睡觉 |da=Hvile |nl=Slaap |fi=Lepo |fr=Repos |de=Erholung |el=Ανάπαυση Anápausi |id=Tidur |it=Riposo |ko=잠자기 |pl=Odpoczynek |pt_br=Descansar (games, anime, TCG, manga) Repousar (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Repouso (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Descansar Repouso |sr=Odmor |es=Descanso |vi=Nằm Ngủ }} Category:Moves that can inflict sleep Category:Status moves that heal the user immediately Category:Moves that can heal non-volatile status conditions Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Erholung es:Descanso fr:Repos it:Riposo ja:ねむる zh:睡觉（招式）